Total Battle For World Tour
Blocky-God! I hate Rocky and His Barfing! Eraser-Me too! I don't know Why Rocky isn't barfing on Needy! Needle *Slaps Eraser* Don't Call me Needy! Pencil-Where's is Match? D: Match- I'm Here! Leafy-...? Why a Airplane is here? Annoucer- Because a New Season will Begin! Now!!! Elimination Table and Confirmed Characters Table Down here :) Episodes/Eliminations EPISODE 1 NAKED AND FAMOUS Needle-Another Season! :D Blocky-We're Flying! Annoucer- To Greece! There we Start first Challenge And Teams! An- Pencil-*Shout* I HATE FLYING!!!!! D: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Match- Calm Down! ok! you wanted that! *Hits Pencil with Pan* Annoucer- Okay... That was weird.... Pilot-We're Landing! Rocky- *Barfs On Spongy* Spongy-Wunna Be Friends? Rocky- *Barfs on ground with a shape "Yes"* Coiny-OMG! Why Firey Is in That Season! SnowBall-*Hit's An Metal Object With Head* Oww! Annoucer-Okay! Get out! Nickel-Okay! What the? Annoucer-Welcome to Greece! Olympiades! Heroes And Gods! Firey-Soo... I guess First challenge will be an Running contest? Annoucer- Yes! First three Contestants Who will Cross a Finish Line Will Pick Teams! 3! 2! 1! Nickel-Ough! my Stomach Hurts! Gosh! GOOOOO! In First Needle Needle-Yay! I'm Leading! Leafy-Not for Long! Heh! Nickel-*Barfs On Pen Legs* Pen *Falls Down* GOD NICKEL what wrong with you? Nickel-My Stomach Hur-*Barfs On Pen*Sorry! In First Leafy,Then Needle And Coiny Leafy- I can see the Finish line! In last Spongy,Then Pen And Nickel Spongy-*Falls Down* Uhh Leafy-Yes! i win! win! Needle- I'm 2nd! Not that Bad! David- Aw Seriously! Dora-(In translate) Shut Up you,you! David- Nooo!!! Coiny-Yeah! I'm Picking teams! :D Annoucer- Okay Leafy! you Pick first! Leafy... AHA! Ice Cube! Needle- Nickel? Coiny-Umm... Maybe Fries? Leafy-Gelatin! Needle-Bomby! Coiny-Pencil? Leafy-Match! Pencil- What? Leafy!!!! Needle-Bubble! Pencil-It's getting Worse! Coiny-SnowBall! Leafy-Firey! Needle-David! Coiny-Blocky! Leafy-Pen! Needle-Eraser! Coiny-Dora Leafy-Rocky Needle-Spooongy! Annoucer- Leafy Team-Leafy,Ice cube,Rocky,Match,Gelatin,Pen. What's you team Name? Leafy-Maybe "The Adventuring Turtles"? Annoucer-Needle? you team name? Needle-"The Flying Objects"! Annoucer-Coiny? Coiny-"Atomic Sharks" Ok? Ok! Leafy team is TAT! The Adventuring Turtles! An Needle team is TFO! The Flying Objects And Coiny Team is AS Atomic Sharks! Annoucer-Ok! First Challenge Is to Find to find Golden cola! There are Four Treasures! in Two are Golden Cola! In one is an Revenge Token(BAGUETTE) GO! Nickel- Umm... Map please? Annoucer- There's No maps >:D Pen- Damn! Leafy... I Found An Revenge Token! Annoucer- Keep It! :) Needle- I Found! Annoucer-!! The Flying objects (TFO) Wons! SnowBall-I Found An Cola! GOLDEN COLA!!! Annoucer- And TAT ( THe Adventuring Tutrles) Losed This Challenge Ice Cube- Awww... Annoucer- You're Up To elimination! Annoucer- Hello TAT! Let's See the Likes... (NO VOTING! MY WAY!) Rocky Got's The Most And he Get's An Win Token! Rocky: :I Ok! Leafy! Wanna Use you Revenge Token? Leafy- Uhh... Nope! Ok.. Annoucer- With 0 votes safe is... Rocky Pen Ice Cube And Gelatin! *All safe Contestant Got an Regular Cake* With 1 vote Safe is.... Leafy! Match- WHAT?!!!!? Annoucer- Heh :D *Get's Teleported To TLC* Annoucer-Get the TLC into an Plane! Pencil-I'm going to miss Match! Spongy- What Happened? All-... -,-" Annoucer- Let's End this Episode! End! Episode 2 Vomits,Barfing And Peas Pencil- LEAFY! YOU'RE DEAD! Leafy- D; Nickel- Uhh... Pen? PEN! Pen Wha- *Get's Kindapped* Nickel- Annoucer! Pen got Kindapped! Annoucer- WHAT? We need to find Him! Pen- *Falling with Kindapper* AHHHH! Annoucer- We're Landing! Pilot- Okay! Annoucer-Welcome to China! Eraser- WHERE IS PEN!? D: Annoucer- It's 2nd part of the Challenge. Firey-First is? Annoucer- Eating Contest! Pick 2 Objects from Team! Leafy- Me and Gelatin! Needle-From my team will be...David And Spongy! :D Coiny- That's a Suicidal move! Dora And Firey! >:D Firey-We'll See... *The Chinese Guys Served the.... Octopus in Vomits Annoucer-Don't Vomit or you will be eliminated from contest! Firey...*Vomits* Annoucer- Firey Is out! *Spongy Eats it* David-* Looks On Spongy* *Vomits* Dora- *Vomits* Annoucer-Atomic Sharks Is Out! Rocky-*Barfs* Leafy And Gelatin-*Eats* Leafy- Ugsjdknvkjsn *Vomits* Annoucer- It's Down to gelatin and Spongy! Gelatin- What's next? Annoucer-It's.... Bomby Fuse With Peas On Mustard! Gelatin-*Barfs* Needle Team TFO Wins Again! Annoucer- They don't Need to Search For Pen! The next contest is to find Pen AND Kidnapper! Go! TBA Category:BFDI Category:Shows Category:BFDIA Category:Males Category:Females Category:Contestants